They'll Soon Discover
by OceanKin
Summary: A set of drabbles centered around our favorite LoK characters. Featuring a lot of Makorra.
1. Comfort

Discovery. Let's start with COMFORT.

Alternatively titled, _Bolin Left His Heart in Republic City_.

(If anyone is curious, this fic is named after the song "They'll Soon Discover" by The Shins)

_Well, here we go. Enjoy!_

.

.

.

In the beginning, Bolin thought the wild tangle of Republic City's streets were choking him. The two brothers spent their nights curled up close to each other against some unforgiving, blank faced building, as far from the danger as Mako could get them. The rough, damp bricks Bolin leaned against as he tried to sleep scraped his back through his tattered shirt like the dead fingers of Grief. Despite the small flame Mako would cup in his palm to keep them warm, the six year old felt an age-old ice settle deep inside his bones that he suspected not even the hottest firebending could melt.

They could hide from the Triads, the pickpockets, the thugs and the crazies, the vagabonds and even the other hollow children like them: if anyone approached, Mako always grabbed Bolin's hand and forced him to run until his lungs begged for a wisp of air and his tiny legs threatened to give away.

But they could not hide from Grief.

They had no food, no credibility, not a copper to their names.

They had no parents.

Mako and Bolin were alone in the world's biggest city.

Bolin did not understand. He did not understand where Mommy and Daddy were and why they did not have a home and why Mako now wore Daddy's scarf. He couldn't.

With time Mako learned the best streets where he could steal food, which alleyways allowed them to cut quickly across the city, which buildings two small children could sneak behind for some shelter. He even harnessed the strength of his flame, but Bolin knew his brother tormentingly remembered their parents every time the fire flickered on his fingertips (even though Mako used his fire to maintain life, and the bender that killed their parents used fire to snuff it out). By watching Mako, his strong, selfless, impossible older brother, Bolin learned how to be brave. He was brave for Mako and Mako was brave for him.

Years passed. As Bolin grew taller and tougher, as his hair darkened and muscles strengthened and grin widened and he began to really _feel_ the earth's hums underneath his feet for the first time…he didn't notice when the city's messy streets stopped strangling him.

.

And now, Bolin pounded once more against the doors of the Equalist van: his unyielding metal enclosure. His fists were bloody, his voice was hoarse from crying for help, and the cold air drifting in from the barred back window had licked his throat raw.

Bolin bowed his head. His half hearted, exhausted efforts were making no difference. The truth was that with each passing second the Satomobile was carrying him further from everything and everyone he had ever known.

Bolin cast his gaze over the far away lights of Republic City. A tear slid from one of his green eyes. His _family _was down there, still fighting Amon's masked army, and he hoped with all his heart that they were all right and better off than him.

And as the van carried him higher up the mountains, Bolin couldn't help thinking of the _city_, too. Republic City. The biggest, grandest metropolis in the entire world. Not only was he afraid for Korra and Mako and Asami, but he was afraid for his home. Who knew what this horrible, harrowing war would do to it?

After all this time, he'd never known the comfort it had given him.

.

.

.

**Note**: I think I might have made up the word "tormentingly," but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. This is literally my first fic ever. I don't know if I'm doing this right. But thank you for reading. If there is anything you want me to write, please let me know.


	2. Kisses

They'll Soon Discover…KISSES  
*whistle whistle*

.

.

.

_He spots her by the edges of the island, outlined by Republic City's blinking lights and knows something because he's never before seen her sit so still._

.

.

.

"…Korra? What are you doing out he – sorry! I…didn't mean to scare you."

_Oh. It's fine. _

"…"

"Are you okay?"

_I'm fine, Mako._

"…"

_Really. Don't give me that look._

"It's just that…You've been a little off recently."

_It's just…Avatar stuff._

"Hey. You can tell me. We're friends, remember?"

"…"

"Mind if I sit?"

_I guess not._

"Thanks."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Korra?"

"…"

_I did it today. I finally did it._

"Airbending?"

_Not airbending._

"What happened?"

_The Avatar State._

"Oh. Wow. How?"

_I don't know. I was _meditating_ – I guess all of Tenzin's bickering finally paid off, huh? And I finally made a connection. Glowing eyes and everything._

"…"

_I've dreamed about it since I was a kid down in the South Pole. It's supposed to make me this all powerful, knowledgeable spirit – or something. I never really paid attention in the lessons – hey, don't smile, you don't know how boring they were! _

"Sorry. Just good to see you happier again."

_Thanks, Mako._

"…"

_It…happened out of nowhere. At first it was amazing. I felt Aang and Roku and Kyoshi, and all the other avatars before them surrounding me. I felt the power going through my veins and I thought I could do _anything_._

"…"

_But then it was too much. _

"…"

_I was out of control. I was – I was _stuck_ and I just wanted to go back to my own body again._

"…"

_It was really scary._

"…"

"Come here."

"…"

"…"

_Your scarf is itchy._

"Well…you smell like sea prunes."

_Hmph._

"…"

"…"

"Korra. You know it was only your first time trying to deal with all that power."

"…"

"But you'll control it one day. I know you will."

"…"

"…"

"I know you're going to be a great avatar. You already _are_."

"…"

_I guess just used to being good at things automatically. _

_Hey. _

_No laughing, cool guy._

"Look at me, Korra."

"…"

"I'm always here, okay?"

_Okay. _

"…"

_I know – oh…_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

…_whoah._

"…yeah."

_Mako?_

"Yeah?"

_I feel better_.

"Good."

"…"

"Korra?"

_Yeah?_

"…I like you."

_I can tell, city boy._

"…"

_I like you, too._

_Now let's do that again._

.

.

.

**Note**: This scene is kinda like Colin and Lindsey's secret hiding place conversation in _An Abundance of Katherines_. If you caught that, cool. Not sure how well I did with this only dialogue thing, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Potatoes

They'll soon discover POTATOES

_This is what I think would happen if Korra ever tried to cook._

.

.

.

_In all their time together, Korra only tried to cook for Mako once._

_Once._

_It was a sweet, kind-hearted gesture, that truly began with good intentions._

_But afterwards, he begged her to permanently abandon all matters food related. _

_He didn't mind doing the cooking. _

_(Korra had too much on her plate to worry about anyway.)_

.

.

.

"Korra, what exactly were you thinking?"

Korra guiltily lowered her gaze to the messy floor, and absentmindedly rubbed a spot of flour caked on her face.

"Well…I'm thinking I now that should never try this again," she admitted.

Mako nodded very slowly, his patient gaze tallying the damage level.

.

-There was some kind of shriveled up, burnt specimen in the frying pan that Mako realized were once potatoes.  
("I got distracted with Pabu and the pan burst into flame…")

-The wall behind the stove was splattered with water and various spices.  
("That's when I tried to put it out," Korra explained, sheepishly bending the wall dry. An artistically colored stain remained.)

-Pabu was curled up in a corner, smelling of smoke with a slightly singed tail, fur dusted white and blown in all directions.  
("But Pabu got too close.")

-There was so much flour sifting through the air that Mako took one deep breath and had a coughing fit.  
("So I tried to put him out with airbending...but the flour..." she gestured about the room in explanation and coughed.)

-The oven was home to a dough-like monster that oozed steadily out of its porcelain container and sizzled when it dripped to the bottom.  
("What was this going to be?" Mako asked curiously, and Korra just shook her head regretfully and closed the door.)

.

He would never, ever admit it to her, but the whole ordeal _was_ kind of funny.

.

Even though coming home to a kitchen that resembled a battlefield was a bit unnerving, seeing Korra look so uncharacteristically guilty (_"I'm really sorry I ruined our new kitchen and lit your brother's fire ferret on fire"_) was enough to wipe his mind. And he realized it didn't really matter anyway, right? He would never care about a kitchen again if it meant he could keep this amazing, frustrating, beautiful girl by his side forever.

"It's okay. I still love you," he said. He took Korra into his arms and kissed her, feeling her entire body loosen. He placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, thinking how he wouldn't mind if they stayed like this for a bit….

His eyes suddenly popped open. "But never try to cook again," Mako said with a note of panic in his voice. Korra nodded into his chest, and smiled as she felt him wince. "_Please_."

.

.

.

**Note**: I'm not exactly sure why Pabu is here, but he makes every scene he's in cooler by default, so let's just say Bolin is letting him visit. I'd love it if you would leave a review and tell me what to write next! :)


	4. Speed

They'll soon discover SPEED

_So here's what I think what would've happened when Korra tried to drive. This is set after 3/4ths of team avatar get arrested but before she goes to fight Tarrlok. Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Korra wandered aimlessly around the block long after the nonbender protest ended, until the chill night air sent a shiver down her spine and reminded her that she should head home. The streets had emptied surprisingly quickly: it seemed that no one wished to stick around after seeing the metalbenders cart off their friends and family. Korra could sense their unsteadiness in the air as much as she wrestled with her own. She remembered how Mako's eyes had locked solidly on hers as the van carted them all away and felt her stomach twist. She hoped him, Bolin, and Asami would be okay as she remained behind and kicked some sense into Tarrlok's twisted head.

The Avatar felt herself shaking as she turned a corner to where Asami had left the Team Avatar satomobile. It was parked haphazardly on the curb with one door hanging open.

Great. They'd gotten arrested _and_ left her with the car. Korra slammed the open door shut in irritation, pretty sure she had made clear all she could drive was a polar bear dog. Her shoulders slumped and she turned around, too tired to even consider…

But after a few steps Korra whipped her head around to fix the car with a challenging stare, eyes narrowing. She placed her hands on her hips with a pout. She was currently in the process of mastering the four elements and squashing a rebellion. She was pretty sure she could manage to drive a satomobile.

"Let's do this," Korra muttered to herself. With renewed confidence she strode to the driver's side and launched herself over the door into the seat. The key was still in the ignition. "This isn't too bad," she laughed, twisting the key. The satomobile rumbled to life with a deep hum.

Korra listened to the engine for a moment, proud for getting so far without conflict, and realized that she wasn't exactly sure what to do next. With a furrowed brow, she studied the multitude of gears and levers on the dashboard and resolved to leave those alone.

She slowly placed one hand on the steering wheel, then the other. After few tense seconds, Korra concluded that she hadn't broken anything yet and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. So far, so good. Now all she had to do was get the car moving. How had Asami done it? It was something to do with the pedals, Korra remembered. She peered at them blankly and cautiously brought down a foot on the one on the left.

Nothing happened, even when she pushed it all the way to the floor.

Frustrated, she insistently slammed her foot down again. The car didn't even move an inch.

"Stupid hunk of metal!" Korra screeched. She was tired and angry and she heard Tarrlok's slick voice tell her once more she was only a _half baked Avatar_. Patience lost to the wind, she pressed down with all her strength on the right pedal.

The car shot forward with a roar and Korra yelped and nearly ripped out the steering wheel in her surprise. She quickly took her foot off the pedal but the car kept going forward at a quick pace, swerving every now and then. Her hands tightened on the wheel, fighting to keep from jerking about the street. She needed to _slow down_ somehow. Korra risked a second to sweep her gaze over the incomprehensible controls as if their uses would suddenly become clear to her. She experimentally stepped on the right pedal again, and the satomobile sped up even more and began to veer off the road. She tried the left one again and the vehicle shrieked to a stop.

Korra felt her heartbeat slow and let out a small laugh despite it all. She eased off the pedal and the car inched forward. So that was the brake. Gently she applied pressure to the right and the car sped up. The gas, she noted.

Korra wrestled with the wheel and managed to awkwardly straighten the car in the street. With a deep breath she gently pressed the gas. The satomobile responded better this time. Well, she certainly couldn't drive with as much ease as Asami, but it was a start. (It was a good thing the street was empty).

On her right, Korra caught a glimpse of Yue Bay's rippling waters through gaps in between the passing buildings. Perfect. But as she prepared herself to turn, another car veered towards her out of nowhere and blared its horn. Without thinking she shut her eyes and jerked the wheel to the right to avoid a collision. The car turned so sharply she felt the left side tilt into the air for a split second. She heard a chorus of blaring horns and Korra opened one eye to find that she was barreling head on into the glowing eyes of a dozen satomobiles. With a shriek she spun the wheel to the left just in time to avoid getting hit and floored it to get across to a side street. The tires screeched and left four dark stripes on the pavement. A tangle of angry voices roared out in protest.

Korra yelled an apology over her shoulder as she sped away.

At this point, it was safe to assume she had caused some irreversible damage to the car. And she'd come unsettlingly close to killing herself in traffic. _And,_ no one in their right mind should ever, _ever_ allow her behind a wheel again.

But she felt an impossible grin spread across her face.

Korra was relieved to see that to reach the ferry all she had to do was go straight down a quiet street. After her near death experience she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see another moving car again. Against all odds, she began to enjoy herself. There was something about the feel of the wind blowing back her hair and the sights and sounds of Republic City's nightlife at high speed that invigorated her – even though the day had worn her to the bone.

Korra leaned back in the seat. She removed one hand from the wheel and used it to adjust the side mirror, smiling dashingly at her reflection. She honked the horn a couple of times and switched the headlights on and off as fast as she could. She fiddled with the dials on the radio. Korra wished she had a pair of those driving goggles Asami wore and twisted around for a second to ask her –

Oh.

The satomobile wobbled and Korra quickly put her gaze back on the road. Her throat tightened. She gripped the wheel until her knuckles turned white, immensely aware of how silent and empty the seats were around her.

A heavy gust of wind picked up her hair and from the corner of her eye Korra saw something flutter in the passenger seat. The motion made her turn her head and she saw it was a long strip of gray fabric. Slowly Korra picked it up in her palm, realizing with a pang that it must have torn from the bottom of Mako's coat earlier that night as they fought the Equalists. The sight of it filled her with a strange sensation, like a cold fist was clenching her heart. But before she could make sense of it the wind lifted the cloth from her hand and sent it spiraling behind into the night.

"_No_!" she cried out unthinkingly, whipping around in a panic as if she could call it back to her. It was almost as if she'd lost him (them) twice in one night.

A split second later a tremendous jolt passed through the satomobile as the sharp clang of metal-on-metal filled her ears. Korra remained still for a moment then slowly turned around. The vehicle had come to a halt with a pole nestled neatly between its two headlights.

Dazed, Korra glanced around the empty street and realized by some miracle the pole had stopped her exactly where she needed to be. The water of the bay stretched calmly out in front of her and she could see the lights of Air Temple Island in the distance. The ferry was a short walk away.

After a moment of deliberation, she turned the key in the ignition and the headlights flickered off. It was as good a place to park as any.

"I told you guys I couldn't drive," Korra muttered. She imagined them by her side for a moment (Asami kindly requesting to remain Team Avatar's driver, Bolin laughing, Mako muttering something about crazy Water Tribe girls under his breath) and realized she needed them more than she thought.

.

.

.

**Note**: Thank you everyone for reading and adding the story to your alerts/favorites and everything – I wasn't expecting all of the love & it's made me very happy. *hugs everyone* Feel free to review and tell me what you think or to leave some requests, it would make my day! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update again soon. (:


	5. Jealousy

They'll soon discover JEALOUSY

_Here's a quick one for you. Based off the newly released clips for episodes 11 & 12!_

.

.  
.

"_You_ two were gone for a while."

Korra looked down at the sound of Asami's voice.

A week ago the couple was blowing each other sickeningly sweet kisses and now they were rubbing each other raw. She wasn't sure _exactly_ what had gone on between them while she was missing. But somewhere in her foggy memory she could recall the feel of Mako's gloved hand stroking her cheek, and a part of her shamefully understood. Although the blunt of Asami's anger rested on Mako, she hated to see her friend hurt while knowing it was partly her fault.

"We were _doing_ reconnaissance," Mako retorted, eyes narrowing. Korra's cheeks burned.

"_Whatever_," Asami said, whipping around. A poorly disguised note of pain rang in her voice.

The poor girl had been through so much already. She didn't deserve this. Korra stayed still as Mako sighed and strode forward into Gommu's camp. She stared at his back and decided that whatever she and him _thought_ they had between each other….well, it had to end before any more people got hurt.

.

Later that night when Mako found her near Naga, Korra fully intended to tell him. _We need to stop, Mako_. The words were clumped together at the back of her throat, ready to spill out.

But he sat down next to her (_I can't imagine my life without you in it_) and she remembered the last time they had been together like this, that night in Republic City Park. She thought about how much they had changed since then. How much the _world_ had changed. And even though at that moment Mako was telling her how selfless he thought she was, Korra knew that she was really the most selfish person in the world, because she wasn't strong enough to say what she had planned to say and she wasn't strong enough to let him go yet.

.

.

.

**Note**: Poor Asami. I feel terrible for her. & sorry I haven't updated too recently! I just got knee surgery so, um, that obviously kept me from writing. Enjoy and tell me what you think.


End file.
